Le Seigneur des Monoz
by MilieLitre
Summary: Remake du Seigneur des anneaux avec les membres de Shaka Ponk. L'histoire vous la connaissez, par contre, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est à quel point ça devient stupide quand Frahdon et Sam décident de partir à l'aventure.


DISCLAMER : Ceci est une œuvre de fiction. L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à JRR Tolkien. Les Shaka Ponk n'appartiennent qu'à eux mêmes, et GOZ appartient à Shaka Ponk.

NOTE : Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de préciser que le concept m'est venu après le concert des Shaka le 18 novembre au transbo, mais surtout alors que j'avais de la fièvre et un mal de tête cataclysmique, donc ne me jugez pas trop durement. Je tiens également à m'excuser auprès de Steve pour lui avoir refilé le rôle le plus pourri, mais à ma décharge, ça reste un des mes personnages préférés dans le film. Enfin, je l'affirme et je le proclame, je suis absolument certaine que ce cher bourrin d'Ion est maléfique, mais ça, c'est surtout dans ma tête.

Le Seigneur des Monoz

En des temps anciens, il existait un continent que l'on nommait la Terre des Monoz. Y vivaient en paix de nombreuses races de singes, qui se partageaient le territoire en de nombreux royaumes. Mais vinrent des temps plus sombres, et un sombre seigneur des noires et obscures ténèbres se leva, et clama sa souveraineté sur la Terre des Monoz. Son nom était Saurion et il se terrait à l'est, en pays de Shakor. Les simiesques peuplades de ses contrées s'insurgèrent ensemble contre leur ennemi commun et le combattirent. Mais Saurion n'était pas un de ces faibles singes qui se cachent dans leurs trous de singes. Il avait forgé dans sa grande Usine du Destin dix-neufs micros, et un vingtième dont l'existence resta longtemps secrète. Ces micros, il les répartit ainsi :

_Trois micros pour les Tamarins empereurs sous les feuilles,  
><em>

_Sept pour les Seigneurs Orang-Outans dans leurs demeures d'herbe,  
><em>

_Neuf pour les Capucins Mortels destinés au trépas,  
><em>

_Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre set de batterie,  
><em>

_Dans le pays de Shakor où s'étendent les Ombres.  
><em>

_Un Micro pour les gouverner tous. Un Micro pour les trouver,  
><em>

_Un Micro pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier  
><em>

_Au pays de Shakor où s'étendent les Ombres._

Le micro unique offrait à Saurion un pouvoir immense, mais le courage des singes était encore plus fort. Lors de la grande bataille de Shizaradiolad, Cyrildur, roi des Capucins, terrassa le seigneur ténébreux et lui vola le micro. Des années plus tard, Cyrildur fut tué dans une embuscade et le micro fut perdu pendant des millénaires. Il fut trouvé par une créature du nom de Stevvum qui le conserva plus de cinq cent années. Puis, par un concours de circonstances que je décrirai par seulement quelques mots, puisque tout le monde est déjà au courant : énigmes, anniversaire, précieux, invisible, jme casse à Fondcombe, Adieu bande de nuls, bref, vous saisissez l'idée, donc, de par ces événements, le micro unique atterrit entre les mains d'un individu que l'on aurait pas attendu dans cette histoire : un Monkey.

Les Monkeys étaient un peuple pacifique qui vivaient dans un pays qu'on appelait la Raclette. Ils se complaisaient à pratiquer l'informatique, et à cultiver la banane. D'ailleurs, les fruits qu'ils faisaient pousser étaient les meilleurs de toute la Terre des Monoz. Les autres peuples du continent ignoraient pour la plupart l'existence des Monkeys, et ces derniers s'en accommodaient très bien, car ils n'aimaient guère l'aventure.

Le Monkey dont nous parlons se nommait Frahdon. C'était peut-être le seul Monkey qui aimait les légendes lointaines et les récits d'aventure. Aussi, quand il se trouva avec le micro unique entre ses mains, il demanda conseil à son vieil ami le singe magicien Gandris. Gandris lui dit d'une voix grave :

-Cet objet est trop dangereux pour être conservé ici. Tu dois le détruire. Mais il n'existe qu'une seule manière de le faire. Tu dois te rendre à l'est, en Shakor, et le jeter dans la Poubelle Verte de Recyclage de l'Électroménager du Destin (que nous nommerons PVRED pour plus de commodité) ! C'est la seule solution. Mais le chemin sera semé d'embûches. Je ne peux pas te forcer à accomplir cette mission.

-Gandris mon ami ! Soyez sans crainte ! Je me tiendrai bientôt sur le bord de la PVRED et j'anéantirai pour toujours ce satané Saurion ! Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, et cela pour une bonne raison : j'ai la meilleure jardinière de toute la Raclette, et elle va m'accompagner dans ce périple !

En effet, Sam était une jardinière exceptionnelle, et c'était aussi une amie fidèle de Frahdon. Il n'empêchait que Gandris ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec la mission, et il se creusa la tête durant de longues heures, avant de jeter l'éponge et de s'avachir devant la Monkey TV pendant que les deux jeunes Monkeys préparaient leurs sacs de voyage.

Les trois compagnons partirent le lendemain à l'aube. Ils avaient chargé leurs baluchons de bananes de la Raclette si bien que des bouts jaunes dépassaient de toutes les ouvertures. Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif tout en chantant des comptines de Monkeys. Puis ils marchèrent d'un pas vif. Puis il se contentèrent de marcher tout simplement car ils avaient mal aux pieds. Puis ils marchèrent. Ils dormirent, mangèrent une banane de la Raclette, puis re-marchèrent. Ils marchèrent aussi le jour d'après, et celui d'encore après, et encore les jours qui suivirent. Ils combattirent des sombres envoyés de Saurion. Puis ils marchèrent.

Mais plus ils marchaient, plus ils se rapprochaient de Saurion, et plus le micro unique gagnait en pouvoir. Il voulait retourner auprès de son maître. Il forçait le pauvre Frahdon à parler dedans. Mais Frahdon résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait que s'il cédait à la tentation, Saurion l'entendrait, et il saurait où le trouver. Si cela arrivait, ils auraient marché pendant tout ce temps pour rien. Heureusement, Sam était à ses côtés, et lui préparait du ragoût de banane quand il se sentait faiblir. Et ensuite ils dormaient un peu, puis ils recommençaient à marcher.

Ils marchaient depuis si longtemps maintenant, que les pieds des deux Monkeys s'étaient allongés, et ils commençaient à ressembler à des Hobbits. Qui étaient les Hobbits, me demanderez vous. Et bien, je vous répondrai de faire comme tout le monde et d'aller consulter l'œuvre de Tolkien, un auteur dont le peuple des Tamarins Empereurs était friand. Mais nous nous écartons du sujet, car ces considérations podologiques sont bien loin de nos intérêts.

Les deux Monkeys et le singe magicien continuèrent à marcher. Frahdon marchait, bien entendu, puisque c'était lui le héros. De ce fait Sam marchait aussi, puisqu'elle suivait son maître, avec sa casserole et ses bananes. Et enfin, Gandris marchait aussi, puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ils marchaient tous vraiment beaucoup.

À un moment, il durent combattre un autre singe magicien : Sarangsta. Mais ils l'écrasèrent avec un écran géant que Sam portait plié dans son sac. Après avoir mangé quelques bananes, ils se remirent en route et marchèrent encore beaucoup.

Tout en marchant, car c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se rapprochaient du Shakor, et cela était une bonne nouvelle. Donc ils continuaient à marcher et marcher et marcher et manger des bananes en marchant.

Un jour, Gandris tomba dans un grand trou. Il aurait pu l'éviter sans peine, mais il était de mauvais poil (un comble pour un singe) ce jour là, car il avait égaré son livre préféré : « Fou de la langue française ». Sam fut désemparée, car Gandris était un compagnon sage et gentil, et en plus, il connaissait la route. Mais Frahdon ne se laissa pas abattre. Il sortit son ordinateur joliment décoré d'une petite pomme et téléchargea la carte de la Terre des Monoz. Puis, comme il avait le sens pratique, il troqua quelques délicieuses bananes de la Raclette contre un poney, qu'il nomma Tourbus. Ainsi, les deux Monkeys repartirent vers leur destination en chevauchant, donc ils ne marchaient plus.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant longtemps. Ils chevauchèrent le jour. Ils mangèrent des bananes en dormant la nuit. Puis ils chevauchèrent en mangeant des bananes. Puis ils dormirent en chevauchant. Puis une fois qu'ils eurent essayé toutes les combinaisons, ils se rendirent compte que c'était plus simple de se faire qu'une seule chose à la fois.

Donc ils chevauchèrent. Puis ils mangèrent des bananes. Puis il dormirent. Puis ils chevauchèrent encore. Puis ils re-mangèrent des bananes. Et ainsi de suite. Et des fois Frahdon se brossait les dents en pensant que ça intéressait les lecteurs, mais en fait tout le monde s'en foutait. Même Sam s'en foutait, pour vous dire à quel point tout cela n'était pas intéressant. Alors ils chevauchèrent à nouveau, mais vous avez saisi l'idée.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux frontières du Shakor. Ils se débarrassèrent à contrecœur de Tourbus car il fallait être discret pour pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Ils devaient se faire tout petits. Frahdon décida de rouler au lieu de marcher, car en plus il aimait beaucoup ça, et Sam coupa ses cheveux pour se tisser une cape d'invisibilité avec. Ils atteignirent donc sans encombre les flancs de la PVRED. Cependant, Frahdon fatiguait. Le micro unique lui semblait de plus en plus lourd, et c'était si dur à porter. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le plastique vert de la PVRED. Sam se précipita à ses côtés.

-Maître Frahdon ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne peux pas le porter pour vous, mais je peux vous porter vous !

Cette réplique était tellement poignante et tellement copiée d'une autre histoire que Frahdon se laissa soulever par sa fidèle jardinière. Sam porta son ami jusqu'au couvercle de la Poubelle du Destin. Mais lorsqu'il poussa ledit couvercle, Frahdon ne put se résoudre à jeter le micro unique. Il était à lui, et il renvoyait un son d'une si bonne qualité.

C'est à ce moment que surgit d'on ne sait où la créature Stevvum, qui arracha l'objet maléfique des main du jeune Monkey et… glissa sur une flaque de graisse sur le rebord mal nettoyé de la PVRED. Stevvum tomba dans un chaos de fils électriques et de circuits imprimés, et on ne le revit plus jamais. Au même instant, Saurion se prit les pieds dans sa batterie et mouru seul, la tête dans la grosse caisse.

Frahdon et Sam, épuisés, se laissèrent glisser le long de la pente de plastique vert. Soudain, Gandris apparut à dos de Goz. Il ramassa les deux Monkeys et les glissa dans la poche du singe géant. Tous ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans la Raclette, et ils recroisèrent même Tourbus en chemin.

De retour chez lui, Frahdon s'attela à la réalisation d'un DVD pour relater ces fabuleuses aventures, car il se doutait bien qu'un épisode de la Monkey TV ne suffirait pas.

Et ainsi naquit « Sex, Plugs and Vidiot'Ape ».


End file.
